Fandomstuck: Angel Beats
by EtherealTitanium
Summary: The fandom hive is full to bursting, but one more fandom is joining the fictional, hyperemotional ranks.


p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-9ea6-a9ab-3ca4-1c5bb421c93f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Allow me to introduce you to a fandom. His name is Angel Beats. He is a small lad, looking smart in a Japanese school uniform and crisp white hair. He appears to have a generally happy, if reserved disposition, which you can tell from the way he folds his hands in his lap and the brightness of his eyes. He was sits on nice red couch in the corner of a vast room, full of colorful drop lamps and arm chairs strewn about. There are people moving about the room, some walking and talking excitedly, others sitting and reading with fixed attention, some watching television screens and sobbing. Angel Beats has no idea where he is, which is to be expected since he has just come into being./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He stands up shakily, his eyes wide from all the newness pouring in. His knees buckle, and someone catches him by the arm. Angel Beats looks up into the cheerful eyes of Fairy Tail, a fandom who has cloaked herself in a sweeping red and gold-trimmed cape, with clanking armor spreading over one arm and tall boots. "Whoa, take it easy!" She eases him back down to the couch. "You're a new fandom, aren't you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats nods./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Do you know your name?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""It's… it's Angel Beats, I think."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Pleased to meet you, Angel Beats!" She smiles widely and shakes his hand. "I'm Fairy Tail. This is the fandom hive."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""The fandom hive?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah. This is where all the fandoms live. When a book is published, a TV show aired, or a webcomic released, the fandom appears here. Looks like you just got started. How are things?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats frowns to himself, plucking thoughtfully at his jacket sleeve. "I… I think okay. A little confusing, but... " He smiles. "I'm funny. Unexpected. Yeah. Yeah, things are good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh, good." Fairy Tail stands up and offers him her hand. He takes it, and finds her gauntlet cold against his skin. "Think you can stand?" She asks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats nods, and she pulls him to his feet. "Let me show you around." She drapes an arm over his shoulder and steers him out of the cluster of furniture and along a carpeted walkway. "This is the common room, where we hang out, watch and read the updates, and play games. Over there is the Feels Bar."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""What's that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""It's a semi-medicinal drink dispenser. Chronicles of Narnia runs it. She's pretty easy-going. That's where you go if you're having too many feels and such. Sherlock is a regular visitor."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So… what do we do here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Do?" Fairy Tail laughs. "We don't have to /spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"do /spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"anything. We exist for the fans. In a way, they made us just as much as our writers and artists. So we keep ourselves busy here." She waves to a grinning pirate boy. "Hey, One Piece." One Piece giggled and dashed away, holding a comic book to his chest. Fairy Tail leaned over and whispered, "So annoying. Avoid him if you can."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A hand lands on Fairy Tail's shoulder and whirls her around. It is Naruto, a fandom with disheveled blonde hair stuffed under a bandanna, who wears a gray-and-orange windbreaker unzipped to show off his ninja-insignia-ed graphic t-shirt. "Fairy Tail!" Naruto grins. "You wanna go play some carpet ball or something?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Not really. You always try to do stupid stunts and get mad when you lose. Besides, I'm already doing something with Soul Eater in a few minutes."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Naruto crosses his arms. "Aw, what's so special about Soul Eater? He threatens people with scythes and sneaks into their bathrooms!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""It's a disorder, Naruto."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Come on, are you sure you don't want to spend some time with a winner like me?" He flashes her a grin, pointing to himself with his thumb./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Fairy Tail rubs her eyes. "No. Sorry, but no. Look, why don't you ask Death Note? She's always by herself."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Are you kidding me? She's scary! And no one else will talk to me. Why do all the other fandoms hate me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Fairy Tail shrugs. "Your problem. Oh, hey, do me a favor. Show the new guy around. Angel Beats, Naruto. Naruto, Angel Beats."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats waves hesitantly. Naruto only briefly glances at him. "But you shoved the new guy off to me last time!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Fairy Tail looks over her shoulder to a door beyond the bar, not listening. "Great, so if you two are fine, I'll be off." She flashes a smile to Angel Beats. "You're going to love it here, AG! I'll see you later!" Dodging around another passing fandom, Fairy Tail dashed through the doorway and into some other part of the Fandom Hive. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats rubs his neck self-consciously. "You don't have to show me around if you don't want to… I'll figure it out."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You sure?" Naruto says, failing rather gruesomely to disguise the hope in his voice. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah. I know you don't really want to help me. I'll be okay."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Well, if you're okay with it." Naruto waves slightly and bounds onto the back of a couch to annoy some other unfortunate fandom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats put his hands into his pockets and looks around. Everything is so colorful and cheery. The carpet is a lovely shade of amethyst, soft and springy underfoot. Much of the furniture was simply stuffed blocks and beanbags and body pillows, all piled in one nook or the other to construct haphazard couches or wide lounges. He sees in one spot several anime fandoms sprawled together, poring over a stack of manga. In another corner, a strange, gray-skinned fandom has made a pile of pillows and blankets and is perched upon it, hunching over a laptop and staring unblinkingly at the screen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats decides to explore, and, exiting through teh same door Fairy Tail used, sets to wandering down various halls and wings passages. There is a pool, an arcade, a gymnasium, a room full of bouncy castles and dodgeballs, and a cafeteria that can make any food you like. Angel Beats continues to wander, finding himself looping back toward the common room, until he discovers an elevator at the end of a hallway./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"From the outside, it appears normal He steps inside, the doors swishing apart automatically, and found the inside to also be normal. Seemingly, this is just an average, up and down floor-to-floor elevator, and like many elevators it features a row of buttons. One is lit with a cheerful white light, and labeled 'Recreation'. Above it is a series of numbers, 1-5, and below that a listing of various other things. 'Faction Simulation', 'Hogwarts', and 'Mos Eisley Cantina', are among the labels./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats reaches for a button, but the elevator begins to move of its own volition. Above the door, the floors chime higher and higher, until it finally stops at level 1. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The doors whisk apart, and three individuals enter. One is being dragged along like a drunk; he is a sallow-faced, wild-eyed fandom with dark, unruly hair and a blue scarf fluttering behind him. His name is Sherlock, and he whimpers as the other two fandoms deposit him in the corner, falling to the floor and curling up in the fetal position. "Headcanon…! Headcanon...! Doctor, the corpse Sherlock flogged? In A Study in Pink? It was Jim's doing! Jim… it was Jim all along! All along!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Doctor Who drops to her knees beside him, her fez almost falling off. "Supernatural, a little help?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah, I got it." The third fandom, who sports black wings and a long coat, presses the 'Recreation' button, and the elevator went down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats stared. The crouching, fez-ed fandom slung her multi-colored scarf over her shoulder and patted the fandom curled up on the floor. "There, there. This is just like before, Sherlock. We'll take you to the Bar and Narnia will fix you right up." She looked up and spotted Angel Beats. Smiling, she adjusted her glasses, which held one blue lens and one red. "Oh, hello. What's your name?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""A-angel Beats." He flushed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She stood up and stepped over Sherlock, extending her hand. "I'm Doctor Who. These are Sherlock and Supernatural. You must be new. An anime? And from the look of you…" She grabbed his face and twisted it about, and then plucked one of his hairs and tasted it. "Class Four fandom!" She made a face and spit out the hair. "Oh, don't worry. You'll move up in no time!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Supernatural tapped his foot, impatiently watching the flashing floor numbers over the door. "Why does this always take so long?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Because we're farther up," Doctor Who said, crossing her arms to watch with him. "Don't worry, Sherlock will be fine." She frowned. "Moffatt… it's always Moffatt…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sherlock sobbed in the corner, dragging his black and white striped t-shirt over his head. Angel Beats eyed him. "Uh… is he okay?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Supernatural shrugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh, wait, stop it here!" Doctor Who reached around him and punched a red button. The elevator jerked to a stop, and the doors slid open, revealing a long hallway, lined with doors like a dormitory./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Doc! Why are we stopping? We have a crisis on our hands! Again," Supernatural groused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Doctor Who ignored him, instead turning toward Angel Beats. "You haven't found your room yet, have you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She grabbed him by the hand and bolted from the elevator. Angel Beats stumbled to keep up as she dragged him along, past door after door. They whipped past another fandom, who yelped and flattened against the wall to get out of their way. "Whoops, sorry, Twilight!" Doctor Who called, skidding around a corner. She stopped abruptly, and Angel Beats ran into her, the two almost tumbling to the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Doctor Who laughed and helped him back up. "Sorry about that. I'm a little turned around. It's been a long time since I've been here, but I think these rooms are unoccupied."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats straightened his tie a bit. "Um… so do I… What do I do?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh, just poke around until you find your room. There's a room for every fandom. And, when you graduate to the next class, there'll be a room waiting for you on the next floor up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh. Cool." Angel Beats looked around and chose a room, peeking inside. There was a desk facing an open window, curtains flowing gently in the breeze, and stacks of books piled beside it. A chicken clucked in the corner. "No. Definitely not this one."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Doctor Who rapped on another door and then opened it. "I'm guessing not this one, either."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Why?" Angel Beats stretched up on tiptoe to see over her shoulder. The room was littered with swimsuits and goggles and water bottles, plus posters of modeling athletes dripping from the walls. "Oh. No way."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He tried another room and gasped. Doctor Who ran over, her fez nearly falling off. "What? Is this it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""It's perfect!" Angel Beats practically dove inside and spun around in the center. The room was simple, the only furniture being a small cot in the corner, a shelf, and a beanbag chair. On one wall there was a clean chalkboard with sticks of colorful chalk placed along its board, on the other a giant stereo set and karaoke machine. A grand piano stood near the karaoke, with an electric guitar leaning against it. Angel Beats raced to the karaoke and feverishly toggled through the song list. "Girl's Dead Monster! So much of Girl's Dead Monster! Oh, oh, wait! This is their best song!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Doctor Who smiled. "I'll have to listen some other time… Sherlock needs help right now. But hey, give me a call and I'll see what I can do!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You're leaving?" Angel Beats' shoulders drooped. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Sorry… but I'll see you around, okay? Go make some friends! I'm sure you'll find plenty of fandoms you like!" She winked. "Allon-sy!" And with whirl of colorful scarf, she was gone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Angel Beats turned down the music and peered out into the hallway. It seemed too still. Where was everyone?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A door slammed at the end of the hall, and a blonde head of hair peeked around the corner. "Was that Doctor Who?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Yeah, it was. You know her?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh, my gosh." The fandom skipped to him, giggling madly. "Who doesn't know Doctor Who? She is, like, perfection. Flawless. I hear her fez is insured for thousands of dollars! She met Soul Eater when he first arrived, and he told her she was cool! One time," she whispered, "She soniced me in the face. It was awesome."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""O-oh."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So, why don't I know you?" She asked, settling a hand on her hip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh, I'm new, I guess. I just got here. My name's Angel Beats."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I'm Mean Girls. What were you doing with Doctor Who?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I met her in the elevator. She was helping me find a room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Shut. Up. You are so lucky. I would have sold my soul to have /spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"her/spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" help me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Why?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You don't know? Doctor Who is one of the big three."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""The big three?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who. They're the only fandoms to ever reach First Class. See, there's a sort of heirarchy." Mean Girls looped her arm over his shoulders. "Up at the top is Superwholock, in First Class. They're the most popular, most widely known and most loved fandoms, so they have the most mania. That's what it's called, mania. It's kind of like points. You win points for number of fans, amount of feels, activity on the Internet and in conventions, and Superwholock are the best of the best. They completely rule Tumblr. Then there's Second Class, who don't have quite as many mania points, maybe because they have fewer followers or not enough feels, or whatever. Third class is after that, then fourth, and then fifth. You're in fourth because you're new. You don't have enough followers yet." She scoffed. "I'm stuck here because I'm apparently not considered to be a 'real fandom'. Like, whatever."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So Doctor Who's popular?" Angel Beats asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Mean Girls laughed. "Oh my gosh, you really don't know anything, do you? /spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Yes,/spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" she's popular! Everyone loves Doctor Who! Not only is she really nice, but she's interesting and friendly and really pretty."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I guess so."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""So you agree. You think she's pretty?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I didn't say that," Angel Beats said. He shrugged out of her arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Mean Girls sighed. "Look, it's cute and all that you have a crush on her, but she is seriously out of your league. She's out of everyone's league, except for Sherlock and Supernatural. There's a betting pool for which one she's going to end up with. So don't get any stupid ideas about you and her becoming an item. I bet she promised you she'd see you later? Yeah, she says that to everyone. /spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Everyone. /spanspan style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"So don't get your hopes up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I wasn't thinking anything!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Mean Girls inspected her nails. "Uh huh. Sure. Well, I'll see you around, loser. I have to go redecorate my room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Why? Wasn't it right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Oh no, it was fine, but I first got here on a Saturday. I have to change it every Wednesday."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""But why?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 22.548457145690918px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Mean Girls shot him an impatient look. "Because on Wednesdays it has to be pink!"/span/p 


End file.
